A Typical GLA Day
by Piemasher 86
Summary: This is my first fic so it is sorta terrible. It is just a day tagging along with a technical driver. But still R&R. Please!
1. The Beggining Of The Day

Piemasher 86: This is my first fic so, flame me and I shall mercilessly destroy you. Second of all I have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Command and Conquer

Generals Zero Hour, and if you think that is even possible you are extremely stupid beyond belief.

The Typical GLA Day

The radio blared inside a pair of technicals as they raced across the dusty make-shift desert road. A little earlier, a recon squad of patrolling rocket buggies had

seen what apparently looked like a start of an American base. They had not returned. The other driver could hear the fear in his counterpart's voice through his thick

Arabian accent. "What do you think happened to them. I mean the patrols." The other driver said. "I already told you, I do not know" he said. With that the man

turned off the radio, and with one smooth motion he opened the glove compartment and removed a bottle of vodka. The GLA had managed to smuggle some in from

Russia to the north of Kazakastan. Luckily for him he thought, while smiling to himself, he managed to smuggle some for himself. He closed his eyes, to prevent the

fumes from irritating them, and threw a large quantity to the back of his throat, and swallowed. He winced once or twice as the liquid stung his neck while going down,

but, he thought to himself, it was worth it. In his drunken state, he did not realize what fate had befallen his fellow technical. A large crusader tank had struck two hits

already. He managed to concentrate enough to stop and start attacking. In addition he let out the five RPG troopers he had sitting behind them. They had just received

amour-piercing rockets from the black market at base. This coupled with the fact that they were from Doctor Thrax's barracks and there was small amounts of anthrax

gamma in the rockets should defeat the crusader easily. He looked over just in time to see the toxin rebels franticly leap out of the other technical just before it

exploded. The technical flew up and in mid-air and burst in a shower of flames over all their heads. He heard the man yelp franticly to try to stay alive. The blackened

chassis of the vehicle landed on the crusader doing minimal damage to it but still a helpful quantity. The toxin rebels started firing at the crusader with the steady,

glowing, stream of toxins trademarked to Dr. Thrax. The crusader started to start smoking. This was a sure sign that any second now they would be victorious. After

these brief few moments of thought the technical driver flipped on the radio and called the base for back-up units. "Hold the line until help arrives. The combat cycles

are on their way". But then the crusader hatch opened and released a… well to him it looked like a mini stealth bomber (later to find out it was a hellfire drone). But the

frantic action of the crusader pilot was in vain. The RPG troopers shot it down almost instantaneously. Then they returned their attention to the crusader. They fired one

last blast and the crusader was destroyed in a firework-like explosion. The driver could see that there were several good parts left from the wreckage. So he drove

over and outfitted his vehicle with a tank cannon instead of a light machine gun. Just then a huge mass of combat cycles flew threw the air and landed in the midst of the

now veteran troops. "Good job. Now we can send the coordinates to base." said one combat cycle driver. Then the technical driver realized what the workers in base

had been working on. Silently he thought to himself " A Scud Storm".

To be continued

That's the end of the first chapter. It was kinda short. O.K. really short. It may take me awhile to update too. That's about it


	2. Scuds Unleashed Part One

Hey, Piemasher 86 here and this is the second chapter in all its glory. Next it is disclaimer time. I don't own Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour and I don't

know why lawyers keep telling me to say that (well actually I do). Onto the chapter!

Chapter 2 Scuds Unleashed

The driver squinted his eyes in the main direction of the base. His vision was obscured by a hill. Then he noticed that all the combat cycles had moved away. He

returned his attention back to the direction of the base. But this time he noticed something different. There were vibrant reds and glowing purples. While he did admire

the beauty for a slight moment, the sudden truth struck him like a well-aimed rock. The scuds had been launched. Quickly he ordered the RPG troopers to enter the

technical. Then he told the Toxin Rebels to run. But in his present semi-drunken state he overlooked the fact that Toxin Rebels have very bulky chemical storage units

on their back that slows down their running speed considerably. Before he could think this through properly, he panicked when he saw the missiles beginning their brief

flight prior to massive destruction. At this he punched the gas and sped off into the distance leaving a massive, hulking cloud of dust behind him. Once he realized that

he was out of the range of the devastating scuds, it was already too late for the extremely unfortunate Toxin Rebels. Just then, the scuds made impact on the already

battle scarred soil. The faint screams could even be heard from the distance away they were. Then when the cloud of Anthrax finally cleared, the driver viewed, to his

horror, countless number of American infantry.

"I'm going to die", he thought.

Ok let me explain the super shortness of this chapter.

I want it to be a cliffhanger.

I don't care that others think my writing is terrible.

I'm lazy.

I'm breaking it up into 3 parts (see chapter name)

That's about it. More later, Piemasher 86.


End file.
